


Wings

by MilyV



Series: neddenweek2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Rumour says that you could only see your soulmate's wings.
Relationships: Female Denmark/Female Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: neddenweek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840663
Kudos: 6





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark = Agnes.  
> Norway = Freja.  
> Netherlands = Femke.

Since her parents told her about the wings, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She always wondered how would they look on her back. Maybe they were grey-ish with the tips being black. Or maybe they were colorful as the rainbow. 

In every mirror that she could find, she tried to see her wings. She knew that the only person that could see them, was her soulmate. Yet she couldn’t repress her curiosity. 

“Can you stop asking about it?” Her best friend asked her, while they were getting ready to go to the movies. 

“Come on, Freja. Don’t you wanna know how do they look like?” Agnes asked while she tried to look over her shoulders her wings. But, as usual, there was nothing to see. 

“Stop. You are too old to believe in fairytales, Agnes” Freja reprimanded her. If she could monetize the number of times that Agnes had asked about her wings, she would be a millionaire, she thought. 

They had just ended the finals from college and decided to take a break. So they decided to go and clear their minds by watching the latest movie by Marvel. After all, the movie was long-awaited by everyone and Agnes was ready to watch those girls kick ass and maybe, imagine herself as a superhero. 

While they were waiting in line to get their tickets, something caught Agnes’s attention. She shook her head several times. That couldn’t be possible, right? 

“Hey, do you see that girl over there?” Agnes pointed to a tall blonde woman that was getting her tickets. 

Freja rolled her eyes and grabbed Agnes’s hand. 

“That’s very rude of you. Don’t you know you shouldn’t point out people?” Freja was so embarrassed. Agnes spoke so loud, she was afraid that the woman in question could have listened to her. 

“But, but—” Agnes couldn’t stop staring at her. She was almost frozen in her place. 

Her parents and all those romantic movies weren’t lying after all. Some people did have wings and it was the very first time she had seen them. They were marvelous, to say the least. Those wings had a pretty similar pattern as a barn owl. Brownish on the outside and white on the inside. 

But that wasn’t the only thing that she noticed. She also that those feathers were falling behind the woman, leaving a trail behind her. Agnes felt that she needed to follow it. However, Freja grabbed her from her arm so she wouldn’t go and talk to her. 

They purchased their tickets and went to buy some snacks. However, Agnes was too distracted. She needed to find that woman. She had no idea what she was supposed to say to her, but it was like a calling that she couldn’t ignore. She wondered if her parents felt that way when they met for the first time. 

She helped with the snacks and sat next to Freja. But the moment she saw those wings move towards the bathroom, she decided it was the time. What if she couldn’t meet that woman ever again? She needed to take that risk. 

“I’ll be right back,” She said and got up so fast that Freja couldn’t reply. 

Agnes tried to keep her distance. After all, she didn’t want to look like a creeper or something like that. Nonetheless, the woman turned around all of the sudden and straight looked at Agnes. 

“So we finally met,” She said. 

Agnes was clueless. She looked around, just in case someone else was behind her. But in that small hall, between the cinema and the bathroom, they were the only ones.

“Are you talking to me?” Agnes asked for reassurance. 

“Yes, I’m talking to you, wing girl,” Femke said. She had been looking at Agnes since she got to the cinema and she had finally had the guts to face her.

Agnes was shaken. She didn’t expect that at all.

“What?!” She covered her mouth as soon as she shouted because she knew she was being rude. She blinked several times before having the strength to talk again. “Can you see my wings?”

Femke approached her as carefully as she could. She was scared too. She had never thought she would approach a random stranger just like that. But she had never seen those wings before and she was simply fascinated. 

“They are brown with black spots and tips. They are really elegant” Femke explained. 

She gave her hand to Agnes and waited. Agnes looked at her and she shook her hand. Both of them opened their eyes. They stared at each other eyes and they felt that connection. It was like they have known each other since forever, despise never spoken before. They felt complete.

The search was over and a new life was about to begin for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
